The Planes
The planes are different versions of existence, different realities, and entire worlds. The planes encompass all of existence. In general, the planes are presented in the context of the Great Wheel, which is the best current method of showing how the planes are laid out in relation to one another, showing which planes are complementary and which are in opposition to one another, and showing the layers of separation between the planes from one another. This is more of a guide to cosmological alignment than a road-map, as the actual 'layout' of the planes is more complex than anyone could fathom, taking hundreds of lifetimes to begin to understand. The planes were first ordered early on in the span of creation, what existed before was known as the Prime Chaos, and the more chaotic planes still are representative of this state of existence. Complicating matters further is the existence of Demiplanes, which can be found within a plane or completely separate, taking the form of an extra-dimensional space like in a bag of holding, or an entire world. The Prime Material Plane The world of Nexxis is the land of the material. The prime iteration of the multiverse, with rules and laws of physics corresponding with the familiar. The world is magical, ancient, fantastic, yet grounded in relation to the other planes. The Material Plane is connected directly to the Weave through the land. The Transitive Planes The transitive planes are the Astral Plane and the Ethereal Plane. The Astral Plane is the realm of thoughts, the mind, and the gateway to the plane of Dream. A sea of stars full of floating debris, endless cosmos of moving colors and the constant sight of threads of those who use astral projection. The Ethereal Plane is a place of mist and fog, its compared to an ocean whose banks encompass the material plane and the inner planes. All things in those planes are echoed in the Ethereal in the exact same corresponding spot. The Material Echoes The Material Plane has two echoing planes that follow similar rules but have different power structures and are affected by strong magic that is filtered and skewed by one of the Energy Planes after being delivered from the Weave. The Feywild is a land of rampant nature, of the fey, and of light, while the Shadowfell is a plane of endless shadows and darkness. The Inner Planes The Inner Planes are more closely connected to the Material and are the realm of Primordials and elemental beings. The Elemental Planes are the raw elements at their most pure, and where they meet they create the Para-Elemental Planes. Where the Elemental Planes touch the Energy Planes there are the Quasi-Elemental Planes. The Energy Planes are counter to the Elemental Planes, and are the source of raw energy instead of matter. The Elemental Planes * The Plane of Elemental Air * The Plane of Elemental Earth * The Plane of Elemental Fire * The Plane of Elemental Water The Para-Elemental Planes * The Para-Elemental Plane of Smoke * The Para-Elemental Plane of Magma * The Para-Elemental Plane of Ice * The Para-Elemental Plane of Ooze The Quasi-Elemental Planes * The Positive Quasi-Elemental Plane of Steam * The Positive Quasi-Elemental Plane of Lightning * The Positive Quasi-Elemental Plane of Mineral * The Positive Quasi-Elemental Plane of Radiance * The Negative Quasi-Elemental Plane of Vacuum * The Negative Quasi-Elemental Plane of Salt * The Negative Quasi-Elemental Plane of Dust * The Negative Quasi-Elemental Plane of Ash The Energy Planes * The Positive Energy Plane * The Negative Energy Plane The Outer Planes If the Inner Planes are the building blocks of creation, the Outer Planes are the mind behind the creation and its ordering. The Outer Planes are the homes of gods, devils, angels, demons, and all manner of creature. The Outer Planes are loose congregations of demiplanes in most cases, connected by singular hubs (similarly to the planes of Elements but with more broken off areas. There are sixteen recognized, unique Outer Planes. The Upper Planes are largely associated with Good, while the Lower Planes are associated with Evil, with Order and Chaos being variable among them. The Upper Planes * Arcadia * Mount Celestia * Bytopia * Elysium * Beastlands * Arborea * Ysgard The Lower Planes * Acheron * The Nine Hells * Gehenna * Hades * Carceri * Abyss * Pandemonium The Middle * Mechanus * Limbo The Outlands The Outlands, also known as the Concordant Opposition, are a collection of realms inhabited by beings that wish to be outside of the structure of the Outer Planes. It is the Out-est plane. The Outlands is the opposite of every extreme by design, and it is impossible for most to find a better neutral meeting place. It is one of the few places in the multiverse where a slaadi merchant could haggle with a deva and it's all the better for it. The Outlands is on the border of the Outer Planes (thanks to the gates all around it), and it is the home of Sigil, City of Doors. The Far Realm The Far Realm is unknown, it is the place of exile for the Outer Gods and is wholly alien and unknowable to us. It is outside of our existence and so it shall remain. Hopefully. The Ultimate Guide to Planeswalking =